


Karasuno Cafe

by RikaMiyake



Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Volleyball Players, Hinata Harem, Karasuno, M/M, Pining Oikawa Tooru, hint kagehina, kind of harem, pre relationship Oikawa tooru x hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: Hinata works at Karasuno cafe.OrOikawa being a simp to one sunshine personification.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou love escapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727992
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic mood: shaking head in exasperation  
> inspired by this: [cute Hinata Shouyou](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EMo5i00U8AEm-d7?format=jpg&name=900x900)  
> also because this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXAGNzyUuAs)

Hinata breathes deep and steadying, trying to shrug off the tiredness in his bones. Truthfully, he enjoys working at Karasuno café, especially he can meet someone interesting every day. As he is an extrovert, he bathes in the social interaction he has to do, and in a way, it’s oddly fun to converse with a total stranger or a regular who comes by. Who knows what story they carry when they entered this café, in searching for something to drink, a place to rest, or perhaps a place to do a work in a cozy environment.

Sometimes when he bored, he imagines a story of everyone who enters the café and ended up giggling to himself and not rarely scolded get by Kageyama and Sugawara.

“Hinata, one caramel frappuccino to go!!” Sugawara's voice rang through the air that makes Hinata snapped out from his daze, ignoring the snickering of one Tsukishima Kei and stink eyes from Kageyama Tobio, he moves to make the order.

"Kay!” Hinata chirped happily. 

Saturday morning shifts are Sugawara, Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Nishinoya. Sugawara usually handles the cashier as he majoring in accounting. Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima are the ones who at least have the experience to tend the bar and do the cooking. Hinata usually handles the kitchen, but sometimes Nishinoya helped too. Nishinoya and Tanaka are the staff who handles the cafe's stock.

Hinata refocuses himself to make the order. Making one caramel frappuccino is easy, really, he only needs butterscotch, caramel sauce, vanilla extract, milk, and coffee. He enjoys the routine of making an order as well as when he bakes a cake. After he finishes the drink, he pours it to the plastic glass. He checked the name at the receipt and calls out the name.

“Haga-san!” Hinata call.

A man with light brown hair walks to the counter, “thank you.” He said as he fixes his scarf.

“Enjoy your drink! Have a nice day!” Hinata yells as he waves his hand, the customer smiles a bit as he exits the café.

“Is there a time when you are not in full energy? It’s tiring to see,” Tsukishima teased, Hinata rolls his eyes, not listening to Tsukishima jab.

“Who do you make that order for?” Asked Hinata curiously, noticing Tsukishima mix a drink in a blender.

“Roasted Chesnut frappucino,” replied Tsukishima.

“Ugh, I ask you the one who is ordering it not what are you making,” Hinata says but he perked up moments later, “is it for Aone-san?” Hinata excitedly gazes around the café to spot his friend. Tsukishima irritatingly stared at the ginger sometimes he forgot he is an idiot.

Nonetheless, Tsukishima answered anyway, "Yes."

“Let me take this to his table, then,” Hinata volunteered, Tsukishima shrugged as he gives the tray to Hinata.

"Remember to walk properly, don't trip as you did before," Tsukishima says as he smirks.

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" Hinata defended, red creeping up his face.

Hinata huffed as he walks to search his friend when he spots the giant, he schooled his face and smiles.

“One roasted Chesnut frappucino and Kuri Kinton,” says Hinata as he smiles widely, he set the plate of the traditional dessert dish and Chestnut based drink down.

“A-Ah, Thank you,” Aone stuttered as he lowers down the book that he has been reading, but then Aone nose and forehead scrunched up, “I didn’t order the food, Hinata-san.”

“Eh, it’s on the house!” Hinata says as he broadens his smile, Aone who didn’t prepare for the smile, feeling his heart started to race.

With a red face, Aone nods and bows to Hinata, “Ah thank you very much,” Hinata waves his hand dismissively as he returns the bow.

“It’s alright, Aone-san, you are the regular here! And it’s okay to treat your friends once a while, doesn’t it?!” Hinata insisted as he put his hand on his hips.

“Hinata gets back here, you dumbass!” Kageyama shouted from the counter. 

“Shut up, Bakageyama!” Hinata retorted playfully.

But he does realize he needs to get back to work, Hinata sends a simple smile to Aone one more time, “alright, as Kageyama said, I need to go back to work. Nice to meet you, Aone-san. We should catch up sometimes!” 

Aone nods and Hinata waves to him before he runs back to the counter and put his tray down, “Are you done greeting Aone, Hinata?” Ask Hinata with a teasing tone in his voice.

“Mhm,” Hinata hummed, he leans on the counter bar. Right now, there are not many customers in the café, he turns his head to find Kageyama. The liar, he made Hinata go back to the bar when clearly there is nothing to do.

“Hei, Kageyama how have you been with school? Still busy?” Asked Hinata, as he stares at how Kageyama makes a drink order.

If Hinata has to choose between volleyball athlete or café bartender, he going to choose to be a professional athlete. But due to his health condition, he is prohibited to be professional, is not something dire, but he got asthma so there goes his dream to be a professional athlete. Kageyama too, previously he is a prodigy setter but he already lost his passion for volleyball. The reason is a bit unclear, but Hinata knows is about the family condition. He doesn’t want to pray much, he knows the gist of it. Right now, Kageyama Tobio is a university student who is majoring in Sport and Business Administration, his other friends, Tsukishima, majored in History.

“Yeah, well, recently I was researching for marketing related studies,” says Kageyama as he handles the caramel latte order from Shun Yokote.

“Ohhh, I want it too! We have a test next week, right?” Ask Hinata.

“We can study together,” Kageyama mumbled.

"Eh?! Sure! The usual diner, right? I want to eat grilled cheese! It’s been a long time since I eat there.”

“Yeah.”

“Seeing you discuss about studying together makes me shiver, do you two eat something wrong today?” Tsukishima snidely comment.

“Hey, give us credit! We are much better than high school, you know?” Hinata pouted as he points at Tsukishima. 

"Yeah, that's thanks to who?" 

"Y-you," Hinata stammered as he avoids Tsukishima's gazes who definitely has a smug expression right there.

"No need to get high and mighty, the one who actually really help us are Yachi after all," comments Kageyama with a roll of his eyes. 

Hinata groan, “but man, sometimes I wish I was at the same major as Yachi, I can borrow her perfect notes.” 

“Do you need help at something, Shou-chan?” 

Hinata widens his eyes as he turns around to face the new stranger, or not stranger as he knows the one who stands before him, “Oikawa!” Hinata excitedly calls as he smiles, genuinely happy to see the brunette.

Oikawa Tooru is one of the regular, he usually spends the time in the café to work through his university assignment until afternoon cames or when Hinata finishes his shift. He is one of the kinds of an overly smart guy, he is active on organization, a scholarship student, and one of the assistant lecturer. To put it simply, he is the perfect student.

“Is your class already over?” Hinata questioned.

“Mhm. What time do you finish your shift, Shou-chan?” ask Oikawa. Matsukawa nudges him at the side, while Iwaizumi only shaking his head. Both of them know Oikawa already stalked the ginger schedule, why Oikawa bothers the pretense that he doesn’t ask it every time he visits anyway?

Hinata amused but indulged, “it’s still one hour left, like usual.”

“Do you want to get lunch together?” Oikawa probed as he leans forward. He ignored his three busybody friend that kept pretending they didn’t try to eavesdropping. Judging by the badly hidden interest, they probably are betting behind his back.

“Ah, Sorry Oikawa, today I have study dates with Kageyama. I’m sure it will be boring for you if you join in, not to mention the difference major..” Hinata stammered as he plays with the hem of his sweater.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki cackled in a few seats beside him, Iwaizumi actually has the gall to laugh. Oikawa ignored them.

“Then, how about tomorrow?” Oikawa suggested, he is not the type to back down easily

Hinata smiles, a hint of amusement in his eyes, “well there is a new Mexican restaurant near here, I want to try it but I don’t have time before.”

“Eh, that’s great! Let’s go there tomorrow, I want to try Mexican food too! Okay, then it’s a date!” Oikawa exclaimed.

Caught out guard, Hinata spluttered as red colored his face as he says, “I-I m-mean sure why not.”

Meanwhile, Tsukishima only shaking his head as he muttered, “what an idiot..” and Kageyama eyeing Oikawa suspiciously before grabs Hinata to remind him to focus on the order that coming. Oikawa sees the hidden motive, sneer at him a little before schooling his expression to normal when Hinata turns his head to see him.

"What are you, bipolar or something?" Tsukishima who saw what Oikawa did, commented.

"What are you, Human salt or something?" Oikawa retorted. 

it's silence for a second before Nishinoya and Tanaka burst out laughing at the banter before Hinata and Kageyama join in. Meanwhile, Tsukishima only stares at Oikawa disbelieving. He got sassed back, that is quite rare.

The rest is spent with Oikawa tries to catch Hinata's attention, Hinata exasperated look to send at Oikawa but he indulges him anyway, and Kageyama jealousy stares from afar. The black-haired male always plots something to separate Hinata and Oikawa, but sometimes the plan fails anyway, and it only fuels Tsukishima's delight at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

After Hinata finished his shift, the ginger changed out his work clothes and start to say goodbye to his coworkers and the night shift one. He also took time to say a proper goodbye to Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki who merely casually waved his hand goodbye. After that, Hinata runs to Kageyama who already walks a couple of steps ahead. Oikawa sigh when he sees Kageyama and Hinata started to bicker while they are walking.

The plans to hang out with Hinata today failed. He prepared to go out together with Hinata to re-energizing himself after a long week. But oh well, Kageyama already snatch the head start.

“There is no date today, eh?” Goaded Matsukawa as he laughs. Oikawa pouts as he throws tissue at the black-haired male.

“Stop it, I’m not in the mood right now..” Oikawa groans, “why is my childhood friend is not Shou-chan.” Whines Oikawa as he covers his face.

“The sentiment Is mutual, I agree why I am your childhood friends,” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“Oi, mean, Iwa-chan!” huffed Oikawa.

“But seriously, when are you going to make a move, it’s disgusting to see you making goo-goo eyes at the shrimpy,” Hanamaki mocked as he shakes his head.

Oikawa didn’t know what he does in the past life to earn three friends who keep mocking him. But life is like that anyway.

“It’s hard, Makki.” Oikawa sigh as he drops his head to the counter, “Shou-chan always surround himself with others.”

“Yeah, that is one Hinata Shouyou for you,” Daichi chimed in as he smiles.

“Oops—Hey, Sawamura-san,” Oikawa greeted as he rubs his neck, he didn’t know that his conversation got heard by Daichi Sawamura, the owner of Karasuno’s café.

“If you are here not because Hinata, I definitely thought you are coffee addict,” Daichi said as he laughs light-heartedly.

“I love coffee here too,” Oikawa laughs, “but seeing Shou-chan is a great bonus,” Oikawa smiles playfully as he winks at Daichi who merely shaking his head.

“He both addicted to coffee and one sunshine personified, alright,” Matsukawa says as he leans on Oikawa and messes his hair.

“But perhaps, you have to step up your game, Oikawa-san,” Suga commented as he taps his chin, wondering something.

“Huh, why is it?” Ask Oikawa, confusion clear in his face.

“Ahh, you don’t know? The Karasuno favorite employee has many great admirers you know,” Suga laughs as he continued, “Hinata is a person you can gain liking to him easily, right? So there are many out there who you can consider rival to your love life.”

"Exactly, but luckily for you, Suga here is actually approved you,” Nishinoya added as he gives Oikawa a thumbs up.

“Suga already unofficially adopted Hinata as his little brother, so if you already got approved by Suga, it’s a good thing,” Ennoshita explained.

“Even though it is not only you who got approval from Suga,” Daichi mused.

“Who else?” Ask Iwaizumi, he knows Hinata is a likable person, but he doesn’t know Hinata is quite a charmer for some other people. Is it even someone who obsessed with Hinata as Oikawa does? 

“The one I approved are Kageyama, Kenma, and Akaashi,” Suga says as he sends him a razor-sharp smile.

“Eh?! Akaashi?! Akaashi Keiji?! That pretty model student?” Hanamaki exclaimed as he jumps out of the chair. 

“Ehh, Makki how do you know him—“ Oikawa whines fall in dead ears as Hanamaki still stares in disbelief at Suga.

“Who else? Hinata is close to Bokuto because he is his mentor and senpai, so it’s natural that Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto ex and best friend, actually close to Hinata,” Suga giggled.

“Holy shit, I forgot that Akaashi is Bokuto ex!” Matsukawa, the university resident gossiper exclaimed, totally out of topic, totally makes Oikawa more pissed off. 

"Then you should give up, Akaashi is in whole other league, you will never get a chance if your rival is someone like that," Hanamaki says with mock-serious face. 

"Yeah, it's for your own good," Matsukawa says as he placed his hand on Oikawa shoulder and faked a tears. 

Trust his friends to laugh at his misery anyway, “Go make out with Makki or something you dickhead,” Oikawa snapped.

“With pleasure,” Matsukawa says as he swoops Hanamaki to his arm and they are started to go out café while disgustingly flirt to each other.

“Good luck then, lover boy,” Iwaizumi teased good-naturedly, Oikawa huffed.

_ It’s really hard to get the sunshine attention huh... _

_ _

_ _


	2. fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just adorable Fanart from the commission i do from [Reyssa](https://twitter.com/akashinoo) on twitter. I don't know if she still accept a commission, but I'm delighted with how it turns out!


End file.
